moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Lillard
| birth_place = Lansing, Michigan, U.S. | occupation = Actor *voice actor *director *producer | years_active = 1990–present | spouse = Heather Helm (m. 2000) | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | children = 3 }}Matthew Lyn Lillard (born January 24, 1970) is an American actor, voice actor, director, and producer. His early film work includes Chip Sutphin in Serial Mom (1994), Emmanuel "Cereal Killer" Goldstein in Hackers (1995), Stu Macher in Scream (1996), Stevo in SLC Punk! (1998), Tim LaFlour in Senseless (1998) and Billy Brubaker in Summer Catch (2001). He played Shaggy Rogers in two live action Scooby-Doo movies, Scooby-Doo (2002) and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004), and in animation, he's been the voice of Shaggy since Casey Kasem retired from the role in 2009. Lillard's later film roles include Jerry Conlaine in Without a Paddle (2004), Dez Howard in The Groomsmen (2006), Joey in Home Run Showdown (2012), and Jack Rusoe in Return to Nim's Island (2013). While much of his work is comedic in nature, Lillard has given dramatic performances in The Descendants (2011), Trouble with the Curve (2012) and Match (2014). He made his directorial debut with the coming-of-age drama Fat Kid Rules the World (2012). Since 2018, Lillard also stars as Dean Boland, the husband of Christina Hendricks' character Beth Boland, in the ongoing television series Good Girls. Career After high school, Lillard was co-host of a short-lived TV show titled SK8-TV, and afterwards was hired as an extra in Ghoulies 3: Ghoulies Go to College(1991). In 1994, he was cast in the John Waters black comedy Serial Mom. The following year he was cast in five films, including Hackers, a thriller about a group of high school kids who thwart a multimillion-dollar corporate extortion conspiracy. In 1996, he was cast as Stu Macher in the horror film Scream. He also played Stevo in the independent film SLC Punk!, and supporting character Dennis Rafkin in Thirteen Ghosts. Lillard was cast as Norville "Shaggy" Rogers in the 2002 live-action Scooby-Doo film, a role he later reprised in the 2004 sequel Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. When Casey Kasem, who had voiced the character from the show's debut in 1969, retired in 2009 due to declining health, Lillard was chosen as his replacement and voiced Shaggy in the two subsequent animated series, Mystery Incorporated and Be Cool Scooby-Doo!, as well as every direct-to-video film since 2010's Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo. Lillard, however, will not be voicing Shaggy in the computer-animated 2020 Scooby-Doo reboot Scoob!, with the character instead being voiced by SNL alum Will Forte. Lillard and Grey Griffin, the longtime voices of Shaggy Rogers and Daphne Blake, respectively, claimed that they had not been contacted about the decision to recast their roles. In 2011, Lillard guest starred on the Fox series House. In 2011, he produced and directed his first feature film, Fat Kid Rules the World, based on the K. L. Going book of the same name. Later that year, he appeared in the comedy-drama film The Descendants. Lillard also reprised the voice role of Shaggy in the crossover episode in the television series Supernatural in 2018. In 2012, Lillard guest starred in the Criminal Minds episode "The Apprenticeship". The following year, he played the role of Daniel Frye on the American TV series The Bridge. In 2014, Lillard starred as Peter in the animated film Under Wraps, alongside Brooke Shields and Drake Bell. In 2017, Lillard starred as William Hastings in the third season of Twin Peaks. The next year, he began starring as Christina Hendricks' cheating husband on the NBC series Good Girls. Filmography Film Television Video games Awards and nominations References Category:American actors Category:American voice actors Category:Scooby-Doo actors Category:Without A Paddle actors Category:Thomas and Friends: Brave Engine Heroes voice cast members Category:The Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad voice cast members Category:Thomas & Friends voice actors Category:January births Category:1970 births Category:1970s births